


Of soft giggles and gentle touches (and some dick action)

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Jaehwan and Minki as the supportive friends they don't want, M/M, Smut, bottom!ong, embarrassed and nervous ongniel, just not the most sexy way, they are having sex, top!Daniel, well ok 'smut'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: After their failed attempt to lose their virginities to each other the night prior, Daniel and Seongwoo are eager to try again in the morning.Maybe a bit too eager.Who would have guessed having sex was so hard?





	Of soft giggles and gentle touches (and some dick action)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ~  
> Welcome to my entry for day 6!
> 
> We all know and love those sexy Ongniel fics where they are experts at this whole sex business but what if they are not for once? :D
> 
> So warning, this isn't supposed to make you hot and bothered ;) I loved writing this fic, I had a lot of fun. Hopefully, you will have fun reading it as well! Enjoy :D

 

Seongwoo felt sunlight mercilessly shining onto his face full force. He tried to turn away and pull the blanket over his head but the strong grip around his waist did not allow him to pull up the blanket that had found its way down to his hips.

 

His eyes wandered from the strong arm up to the man's shoulders, continuing their way to the neck he loved leaving hickies on, at last to the handsome face of his younger boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully.

 

Seongwoo loved watching Daniel sleep. He loved sleeping in Daniel's embrace even more. For some reason, he always slept way better this way and even if sometimes Daniel breathing down his neck was uncomfortable, he preferred it to not sleeping with him.

 

Seeing Daniel like this always reminded him of seeing an angel in person. The way the light was illuminating his light colored hair and enhancing his unique features made Seongwoo's heart jump out of his rib cage. Indeed an angel.

 

Suddenly, a loud noise resonated in the small bedroom.

 

An angel whose snores sometimes resembled a chainsaw.

 

But Seongwoo had grown used to it already. At least he didn't wake up to it at night anymore.

 

Now that he couldn't move up the blanket he didn't know what to do. He had no shirt on, a consequence of trying to have sex but then embarrassingly failing to even come close to it.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel had been together for a few months now. It was understandable that two young attractive men would eventually want to have sex with each other. And _maybe_ they have tried something dirty like sexting before.  
They just never had sex. At all. Both of them were still major virgins, something their friends liked to mention way too often (Seriously, why did they make it their business if they had dick and ass action or not). Sure, a lot of people had their first sexual experiences in teen years but _not all._ It just happened to be that Daniel and Seongwoo both hadn't and they had found each other now.   
They mutually agreed that it was nothing bad, absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Rather than that, it would mean they would be able to share their first experiences with each other which was probably supposed to sound romantic as they talked about it but was actually just stuttered really awkwardly between them.

 

Fast forward to yesterday night, they had been ready. Everything had been prepared, they were in Daniel's flat. His roommate and friend Jaehwan had been kicked out (Of course, not without wiggling his eyebrows suggestively), they had bought lube and condoms.

 

They didn't want it to seem that planned so they watched a movie at night, some kind of romance flick or something, Seongwoo didn't remember, he had been too nervous. They had even bought a bottle of that wine they both liked to set the mood, dimmed the lights and pretended to watch the movie while they were probably dying from excitement and nervousness.

 

Seongwoo had first sought out body contact and leaned against Daniel. He had laid his hand on his thigh, a move that might have been no big deal usually but he had felt Daniel tensing up and breathing out shakily.

The older turned to him and their eyes met a split second and suddenly, they were kissing and shedding their clothes like they had done a few times before.   
  
But this had been different, they both knew it was supposed to end with more than their occasional gentle touches and handjobs tonight.

  
Except when they were finally naked and ready for action, Daniel's hands were sweating and shaking so much, even Seongwoo couldn't lie anymore about them feeling good on his body.

And Seongwoo himself? As if he had been any better. They had agreed for Seongwoo to bottom for the first time. He had thought it would take a bit nervousness from the younger if he would bottom first.

 

But he did sort of panic at the thought yesterday. All the stuff he had read on the internet in preparation probably hadn't helped at all. Worst case, _he could land in hospital_. And with the way neither Daniel nor him had any experience and Daniel being maybe even more nervous than him, he had feared for his beloved asshole.

 

They had just mutually agreed that maybe they hadn't been ready yet and simply ended the evening with cuddling naked and talking until they fell asleep.

 

Seongwoo felt a shudder running down his spine and he just decided to turn around completely to cuddle into Daniel's chest. He tried to move not too much but for some reason it awoke the usually heavy sleeping Daniel.

 

“Hm, morning,” he murmured buried his nose into Seongwoo's hair and left a chaste kiss against his forehead.

  
“Good morning, babe.”

 

Daniel was sleepily blinking at him. Seongwoo couldn't help cooing and kissed his collarbone before leaving a few more innocent kisses up his neck to his lips but let his own hover over those plump pink ones of his boyfriend.

 

“No good morning kiss?”

“I just gave you multiple kisses, “ Seongwoo smiled teasingly.

 

The younger whined and lightly rolled them around so Seongwoo was under him.

 

“I want a real one.”

 

Daniel leaned down to steal his lips quickly. A cheeky smile was playing on his lips. Seongwoo wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down.

 

“At least kiss me properly, idiot.”

 

Soon they were rolling around on the bed giggling into each other as their lips were meeting occasionally. Soft and gentle kisses turned passionate and desperate for more soon. The hand on Daniel's neck had long found its way into his hair, loving the way the soft strands felt under his fingertips. With his other hand, Seongwoo let his hand wander all over Daniel's toned chest, loving the way Daniel sighed when he touched his buds, loving it even more when Daniel moaned when Seongwoo moved his hand even further down.

 

Daniel was supporting himself with one arm on the mattress, his free hand was roaming over Seongwoo's sensitive skin. His forefinger was drawing circles on his skin. God, Seongwoo loved the feeling of Daniel's hands on him (if he wasn't sweating buckets like the previous night).

 

Their heated make out wasn't satisfying Seongwoo enough anymore, he didn't know why he was suddenly less nervous than yesterday. Maybe because the big aspect of “we are going to have sex tonight” wasn't hovering over them anymore, this felt much more natural and more real to him in some sort of way.  
  
He experimentally rubbed his crotch against Daniel's, their lips parting when Daniel pulled back to moan. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were hooded and the want in his eyes was evident – Seongwoo had no doubt he looked any different.

  
Seongwoo lightly moved his hand down further to Daniel's dick, hesitating a second before boldly laying his hand on the slowly hardening cock.

 

“I want to try again,” he whispered and smiled excitedly.

 

In return, Daniel smiled at him, too. His eyes betrayed a bit of his nervousness but it was nothing compared to yesterday.   
  
“Me, too.”

 

He leaned down to kiss Seongwoo hard while his hand was softly grazing over his thigh. Seongwoo loved the contrast and sighed happily into the kiss. His hand moved up and down Daniel's growing erection cautiously. He touched the tip gently, just the way he knew Daniel liked it. A breathy groan escaped the younger immediately and he looked at Seongwoo with so much affection and want, Seongwoo clapped his shoulder internally.

 

It seemed like hours have passed between them, barely any word muttered, they let their hands do the talking. Both had a new set of bite marks and hickies all over their bodies now and Seongwoo thought Daniel looked even more beautiful with them.

 

When Seongwoo felt Daniel being fully erected and already starting to leak precum, he reached out to the nightstand to take a condom out of the big package.

 

God, this was it. They had never gone this far. Pulling the condom over a dick was one move away from having said dick _in his ass_.

 

Nonetheless, he couldn't help feeling excited. Nervous, but definitely very excited. The sun was still shining beautifully on Daniel, Seongwoo did not regret losing his virginity in the morning. He could see Daniel so clearly and he was sure he would remember every detail forever, as cheesy as that sounded. He hastily ripped the foil open.

 

“Uh, do you or should I?” he asked Daniel who seemed to really think about it for a moment.

“I think – hey, why don't we do it together?”

 

Seongwoo raised an eyebrow but then chuckled.

 

“Okay, then. Let's do it together.”

 

He put the condom on the tip of Daniel's dick and they simultaneously tried to pull it down. It didn't really work, so Seongwoo just let Daniel take over. Okay, so maybe this didn't go perfectly but what did it matter?

 

Seongwoo breathed in and out deeply and bend his legs while Daniel was moving between them. He almost awkwardly kissed his knee which made Seongwoo giggle but he soon stopped when Daniel continued kissing his way down to his inner thigh. He blew hot air over Seongwoo's erection which was already standing proudly. Seongwoo couldn't help laughing. He knew it wasn't sexy or romantic to laugh but he just couldn't hold it back.

 

“Stop laughing, I'm trying to seduce you.”

“I'm sorry, but it just looked so funny the way you just blew my dick.”

 

Daniel snorted, “And they say romance is dead. Jeez, I wonder why.”  
  
Seongwoo laughed and jokingly pressed his head between his thighs for a moment which resulted in Daniel chuckling and wiggling his eyebrows.

  
“Baby, I didn't know you were this kinky. Choking, hm?”

“Ah, shut up, you big idiot.”

“Are you referring to my dick or-”

 

Seongwoo grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” he laughed and pressed a few more kisses on his thigh. He loosely wrapped a hand around the other's dick before leaving feathery kisses along the length.

 

Jokes and excitement aside, Seongwoo felt a bit nervous again. Daniel moved his hips close to his ass and Seongwoo gulped. He slowly pulled his knees to himself as Daniel positioned himself, the nervousness evident in his posture now as well.

 

The younger leaned forward to kiss him shortly again.

 

“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I want you,” Seongwoo responded without hesitation. He wanted this, no doubt.

“Good,” Daniel murmured against his lips before looking at him with his lust filled eyes. There was no humor in his eyes anymore. “Because I want you, too.”

 

Daniel positioned his cock to Seongwoo's entrance and just the feel of something (or someone?) poking him there made his breathing pick up.

  
“Ready?”

“Ye-Oh, shit, wait!”

“What, what is it?!” Daniel asked confused and half-panicked at his boyfriend's tone. He moved his hips away from Seongwoo immediately.

“We forgot about the lube.”

 

They both looked at the untouched bottle on the night stand and then looked at each other before bursting out into short laughs.

  
“Well, that would have been embarrassing, trying to explain to doctors why exactly my asshole is ripped apart,” Seongwoo said dryly and reached out for the bottle and uncapping it.

“We really don't do this romance thing well, do we?” Daniel giggled and coated his fingers with the lube Seongwoo had poured over them.

“Let's just say we are rewriting the word and make it our own this way,” Seongwoo suggested, breathing in and out deeply to relax.

 

“Sounds good,” Daniel agreed. He moved a coated finger to his hole and Seongwoo told himself to let go and lose tension. He gripped Daniel's arms anxiously.

 

“Relax, baby,” he whispered, “You have fingered yourself before, right? You have told me. If you don't like it, you can always finger yourself instead. You know that.”

 

Seongwoo nodded weakly.

 

“Okay, here I go.”  
“Oh, my god. Don't announce it so weirdly, just do it!”

 

Daniel licked his lips and slowly pushed a finger into Seongwoo, watching his expression closely for any sign of discomfort or even pain. With his other hand, he kept rubbing his thigh or his stomach to distract him.   
  
It was relatively easy for Daniel to enter one finger. He moved it slowly in and out of Seongwoo until the frown, that had formed between his eyebrows, disappeared completely. The older closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling and the thought of being filled by Daniel.   
  
“I think – I think you can enter another one.”

 

Slowly, he felt Daniel pushing a second finger into him. He had to stop him momentarily, needing a bit of time to adjust to the second finger. Daniel's fingers were thicker and longer than his own, he wasn't used to that size.

 

All the way through the progress and adding another finger, Daniel had been so sweet and gentle to him, just like he usually was. He had been whispering encouraging words, never stopped giving him the feeling that he looked perfect and stunning all naked and willing for him.

 

Seongwoo had no idea where Daniel learned all that but he will be damned if he actually cared with knuckles deep up his ass.   
  
After a few minutes, it was even starting to feel good for Seongwoo. He loved looking at Daniel through hooded eyes and seeing how Daniel is licking his lips not out of nervousness anymore, how the need is so painfully obvious in his eyes and that they both felt impatient to finally unite properly.

 

When Seongwoo felt ready for The Real Deal, he pulled Daniel up to him again and bit his lips before engaging in another hot and wet kiss.  
  
One look between them and they both knew this was it – they were both ready now.

 

Seongwoo poured some lube into his hand and wrapped it around Daniel's cock, giving him a few pumps. He smeared the rest of the lube onto the bedsheet and grabbed Daniel's ass.

 

“I love your ass,” he grinned.

“Well, he is not the main actor right now, later maybe.”

 

Daniel winked cheekily and positioned himself again like earlier. Just that this time, they were both prepared and both ready. Seongwoo repostioned his hands onto those broad shoulders he loved so dearly but then moved them to Daniel's biceps.

 

The younger kissed Seongwoo sweetly once again, “Tell me if it hurts and if you want me to stop.”   
  


He slowly and carefully started pushing into Seongwoo who had momentarily stopped breathing.   
The first inch or so was bearably, not really comfortable but okay but soon –

 

"W-Wait, shit, that hurts!" he exclaimed and hissed. His fingernails were painfully digging into Daniel's biceps.

 

"Sorry! Should I pull out?"   
"No, no. I can do it," he said and breathed in and out, trying to relax.

"Ugh, why does it always look so easy in porn?"  
"Maybe because they are experienced or something. Okay, try slowly again – Ah, _fuck_!"

 

Daniel stopped all his moments and looked at his boyfriend alarmed, "I'm trying to!"

 

Seongwoo couldn't help laughing at the idiocy of the statement and despite being in a bit of pain, he hit him. Thanks to that, he managed to relax a tiny bit.

 

"Baby, I think you need to relax more."

 

Daniel experimentally wrapped a hand around the other's dick, pumping him slowly in hopes of distracting Seongwoo.

 

Shortly after, the frown on the older's face disappeared and he shut his eyes while a small groan left his lips. The pain subsided with every passing second, the feeling of Daniel's hand around him distracted him from further uncomfortable and painful feelings.

Daniel slowly started inching into him again. He bit his lip hard, probably to hold back from going to fast.   
  
“Oh, shit. You feel so amazing. I can't wait to finally be in you completely,” he groaned.

 

He kept a tight grip on Seongwoo's cock and leaned forward as best as he could to capture those rosy lips with his again. He sucked on them and swirled his tongue around his lips before slipping it between them.

 

And finally, Daniel had managed to be completely inside Seongwoo. When they realized Daniel could not inch forward any longer, they stopped their kissing to look at each other with smiles.

 

They had finally done it, Daniel was finally balls deep in Seongwoo. In other circumstances, they totally would have high-fived at the success but they weren't _that_ unromantic.

 

Daniel tried to pull back slightly and push right back into Seongwoo, moaning at the sweet friction.   
  
“Uh – Oh, the angle feels a bit weird,” Seongwoo murmured. He moved his leg a bit differently, trying out a few different positions of his legs so he would actually feel good, too.   
“Okay, try again.”

 

Daniel moved in and out of him again and for a short moment, Seongwoo felt a weird feeling. While Daniel was very obviously enjoying his role, Seongwoo was waiting for the 'wow' everyone was always talking about. Was it this feeling maybe?

 

Just when he felt another feeling rising in him, a feeling he had felt earlier from fingering and was indeed good in some sort of way, the weird feeling got stronger and stronger until he realized it was his leg about to cramp.

 

“Hold up, shit – I'm – Cramp, cramp, CRAMP!”

 

His boyfriend stopped any movement immediately.

 

Seongwoo tried another position with swinging his legs over Daniel's shoulders but that didn't help as well. Daniel pulled the pillow, Seongwoo has used earlier to hit him, under his ass and instantly, Seongwoo felt this could work. Daniel tried his luck again, eager to finally sink into the heat again.

 

From this angle, even Seongwoo managed to feel better. With no cramping or lack of lube or preparation in the way, it felt like they could fuck peacefully at last.

 

Daniel was groaning every time he pushed into Seongwoo's body and after a few more thrusts, he could feel why their friends always talked about sex. It was definitely more exciting to know someone else, someone he trusted and loved, was touching him and bringing such pleasure to him.

 

Even though they hadn't found a good rhythm yet, he already felt connected to Daniel in another way than cuddling and kisses could give him. And looking into his boyfriend's eyes, he must be thinking exactly the same. They shared yet another slow kiss to match their still slow and slightly messy pace.

 

“Do you – Are you into screaming?” Seongwoo suddenly asked.

 

Daniel choked on his spit and his hips stuttered for a few seconds.

 

“Screaming what?”

“Well, not screaming but like – you know – like in porn. That kind of screaming.”

“Oh, I don't know?”  
“Should I try?”

“Are you into screaming? Being loud and all?” Daniel asked, picking up on speed.

“I don't know either, I could try. For you. That is, if you give me something to scream about.”

“The most romantic thing you have said the whole day, baby.”  
  
Seongwoo rolled his eyes good-naturedly and Daniel gripped his thighs and pulled out more just to plunge right into him harder than before.

 

A small scream left him naturally at the sudden change of pace but he loved it nonetheless. Reminding himself to sound like one of those porn stars, he started whining loudly continuously.

 

“Ah, yes, Daniel! Like that, HMM! Faster, oh god!”

 

Daniel was biting his lip and fastened his pace even further which made Seongwoo mewl.

 

“Yes, YES!”, he screamed, “I love your big fat cock tearing me apart!”

 

Suddenly, Daniel stopped all of his movements and collapsed on top of Seongwoo, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

 

The older blinked confused, afraid something had happened when he felt the vibrations coming from Daniel.

 

_Was – was he fucking laughing?  
  
_ And indeed, Daniel moved a bit away from him to look at Seongwoo, laughing. His eyes showed so much happiness, affection and love, Seongwoo _almost_ forgot to be mad.

 

“Hey, jerk, what are you laughing about?” he pouted.

“I'm sorry, love. It's just too funny. I couldn't take you seriously.”

 

He leaned forward and kissed him swiftly once and a few more times deeply at the same time as moving Seongwoo's legs into position again.

 

“Please, no more weird porn screaming. Just be natural. I will love whatever you are willing to give me.”

“Even if I'd give you nothing?”  
“You are already giving me your utmost trust to be able to love you this way, how can I be greedy for more?”

 

A smile formed on Seongwoo's lips and his heart felt so full just looking at Daniel. He brushed a few locks away from his sweaty forehead and cupped his face. He pulled him down again to share little innocent kisses which were very contrary to the way Daniel had started moving in and out of him again.

 

This time, everything was going perfectly. Seongwoo felt great, amazing even. He loved the feeling of being filled with Daniel. He loved knowing he was the only one to have ever been this intimate with him and to know he was the only one to know what Daniel looks like when he is in complete bliss.

 

Daniel looked incredibly gorgeous on top of him, sweat all over his body as his strong arms and torso would treat him gently but firm.

 

His moans and little screams came naturally to him now, he didn't think he could even hold back if Daniel would have told him to.

 

The fast pace Daniel had picked up felt so good, Seongwoo felt like he could go on like this forever but he was also a bit impatient for his orgasm – his first orgasm with his boyfriend having sex togeter. He imagined it to be sort of magical and maybe even world-changing as they would both be coming together at the same time.

 

“Hng, you are so tight,” Daniel moaned. Seongwoo deliberately tightened around Daniel, loving the way it made him groan loudly.

  
“Faster, babe. Faster and harder.”

“Oh, god. Oh, shit. Seongwoo, I-”

“Yes?” he groaned at a particularly harsh thrust.

“I'm com-”

 

Suddenly, Daniel's hips lost all rhythm again and he sighed loudly as his pace slowed down significantly.

 

Seongwoo blinked up to Daniel, confused for a second. His younger boyfriend bit his lip in embarrassment, his cheeks tainted pink.

 

Daniel winced a bit at the overstimulation and pulled out eventually. That's when Seongwoo realized.

 

“I'm not even close,” he murmured up to the ceiling, any dreams of sharing their orgasms together shattered. Maybe he simply shouldn't have read those romance stories and hoped for something that was probably completely uncommon.

  
“Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Seongwoo,” he said and hid his face in Seonwoo's neck again.

 

Seongwoo turned his head to look at Daniel looking all embarrassed and sounding so sincerely sorry. So adorable.

 

He grinned as he stroked his chest, “You are really lucky you are so damn cute. And that I love you.”

 

“Yes, I know. I love you, too,” he agreed hastily and pressed loud kisses on his neck as an apology.

“I can still get you off, though,” he added, a hand already stroking his chest and his stomach before wrapping around his dick.

“Please.”

 

Daniel moved to hover over Seongwoo's body. He kissed his way down from his mouth over his neck and his collarbones, leaving a few more small hickies. His hands were following the path he went with his mouth, determined to touch every inch of soft skin he could reach.

 

Arriving on his dick, Daniel wrapped his thick lips around it and started sucking. It was sort of sloppy and wet but it did the job as Seongwoo was finally allowed to come as well after a few more minutes of Niagara Falls around his dick.

 

Completely spent after their activities, they found themselves in a similar position as they woke up. They just laid in each other's arms, happy to know they have reached another milestone in their relationship.

 

“So, even if it was a bit messy, it was not bad, right?” Seongwoo asked with his eyes closed. He felt a bit sleepy after his orgasm. Daniel wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

“It was more than that. It felt amazing. I'm glad I have waited long enough to have my first time with you.”

 

Seongwoo opened one of his eyes and smiled up to Daniel whose smile was as loving and warm as his embrace.

 

“You don't need to sweet talk me that much anymore, I'm already yours – in every possible way you can think of.”

 

Daniel chuckled and took one of Seongwoo's hands.   
  
“God, I'm just really in love with you.”

 

Seongwoo snuggled closer to him and wanted to kiss him when suddenly the door to the room was kicked open and Jaehwan and their mutual friend Minki came bursting into the room.

 

They had party hats on their heads and threw around confetti. Daniel and Seongwoo quickly covered themselves with a blanket.

 

“What the fu-”

“CONGRATULATIONS ON LOSING YOUR VIRGINITY!” both screamed simultaneously and threw even more confetti.

 

“Oh, my god,” Seongwoo whispered and hid his face in Daniel's chest.

“Guys, what is this?” Daniel asked.

“A small party to celebrate you finally did the do. The dirty. The frickle frackle. The horizontal tango. The-”

 

Minki put a hand over Jaehwan's mouth.

 

“What Jaehwan meant to say is that we are proud of you that you have done something so precious between two human beings, fucking with feelings is always nice. Especially the cuddles-”  
“You regularly have one night stands, though.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Jaehwan. Anyways, before I was _rudely interrupted_ – Congratulations from all of us, we bought you a cake. It's a cherry cake. You know, for popping your cherry,” he said and winked excessively.

 

“Can't you guys just please leave?” Seongwoo whined, very much embarrassed by this whole ordeal.

“But I have prepared a little song to sing for you,” Jaehwan claimed.  
“Another time maybe, Jae,” Daniel said amused, stroking his boyfriend's back comfortingly.

 

“Ah, Jaehwan, better leave the love birds alone. Who knows if they won't fall over each other hungrily now that they got a taste of each-”  
“Minki!” Seongwoo shouted.   
“Ugh, fine. We are going already. Jeez.”

 

Jaehwan and Minki were already out of the door when Minki suddenly poked his head into the room again.  
  


“By the way, open the window, will you? Smells like sex – HEY! THERE WAS NO NEED TO THROW A PILLOW AFTER ME!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was intitially suppsoed to be a drabble and Ongniel was supposed to wake up after having sex the first time the night prior. It was supposed to be all cute and fluffy and perfect but then Jaehwan and Minki would come in with the cake. I decided to write this oneshot instead because the subcollection was horribly empty lol
> 
> Anyways, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
